Sin lazos de sangre
by Andaran atish'an
Summary: - ¿Te gusta escribir? - Sinceramente, no. - ¿Por qué estas escribiendo si te disgusta? - ¿Tú por qué crees? - No lo sé… tal vez seas uno de esos muditos que siempre van con una ridícula mini pizarrita que se borra sola. ¡Lemon! ¡One-shot!


Bueno, pues aquí está la primera parte. Son dos capítulos cortitos, pero bueno, no pasa nada. Espero que no me matéis. No os fijéis en el final, pues ese no es el final del FanFic, ¿ok? Yo ya os he avisado.

Al final a mí también me pareció corto, así que hice un one-shot. Pero no pasa nada... ¿no? XD

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>SIN LAZOS DE SANGRE<strong>

Oh, el bar Rainbows, un lugar estupendo.

Música genial a toda pastilla donde lo único que tienes que hacer para ligar es gritar un poco más fuerte. O la mayoría, al menos.

Para mí, sin embargo, no es tan fácil.

Tendría que acercarme a una de esas hermosas ninfas al lado de la barra, bebiendo un zumo de limón, y decirles algo. Y aunque sé que eso para mí es suficiente – debido a mi rostro y mi cuerpo, que pueden seducir a cualquiera – no consigo hacerlo.

¿Qué queréis que haga? Soy un chico tímido de veintisiete años, aparentando bastante menos debido a mis horas en el gimnasio, que aun es virgen.

Patético. De lo único que me sirve es para que me vean como a un niño.

Pero no os confundáis, no soy del tipo de chico más salido que el rabo de una sartén ni nada por el estilo, pero me frustra ser… así. De esta manera tan tímida. De esta manera tan, sin quererlo, infantil. Muchas mujeres me acarician la cabeza y se dan la vuelta. ¿Quién tiene ganas de intentar algo? Nadie, por supuesto, y menos un chico como yo.

Oh, pero me estoy adelantando. Dejad que me presente:

Soy Link,soy rubio, de ojos azules y de estatura media, tengo veintisiete años, trabajo de contador en una empresa algo conocida y soy huérfano. Ni más, ni menos, no tengo nada más interesante que contar. Ya veis, soy un tipo aburrido sin ninguna anécdota que explicar. No me sé ni un triste chiste, soy una persona realmente aburrida.

Sentado sobre un taburete incómodo, apoyo mis codos sobre la mesa, con un baso de vichy catalán. ¿Qué? Me duele el estómago y ya no me gusta la bebida.

Tres chicas en la otra punta de la barra me mandan miradas de vez en cuando, soltando risillas entre ellas y me siento incómodo. Más aun cuando la más hermosa de ellas se acerca a mí, su corta cabellera rubia ondeando a su paso y sus ojos verdes clavados en mí. Se sienta a mí lado y me observa de reojo, tal vez esperando que le diga algo o que me ponga a ligar con ella.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, además de no poder evitar que mis mejillas se tornen algo rosadas por la cercanía de una hermosa mujer. Parece que ya ha captado que no voy a decir nada cuando mi mira finalmente de manera descarada y me saluda.

- Hola. Me llamo Ilia. – Dice dándome dos besos en las mejillas.

Levanto las cejas y asiento lentamente con la cabeza, mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Quero decirle cómo me llamo, decirle que es hermosa y todo lo demás.

Pero no puedo, y no es precisamente timidez, aunque esa sea una parte del motivo.

Y es que hay algo que no os he contado.

Y esa cosa es que soy mudo.

De alguna patética manera intento decir como me llamo con indicaciones, creyendo que ya había entendido de mi discapacidad. Parece que no, se cansa y se va a hablar de nuevo con sus amigas, entendiendo mi silencio como un rechazo. ¿Vosotros creéis que se puede vivir así? Estoy constantemente en frustración y en una actitud siempre a la defensiva.

Suspiro y apoyo mi mandíbula en la mano, haciendo un ruido parecido a un relinche de caballo.

¿Os preguntáis la causa de mi mutismo? No es que esté sordo, obviamente.

Cuando era pequeño, muy pequeño, tendría cinco años como mucho, iba en coche de camino a casa después de ir a cenar a un restaurante con mis padres y mi hermana, por que… recuerdo que tenía una hermana, creo, al menos. Bueno, el caso es que íbamos en coche y un tío borracho perdido se nos estrelló por el lado donde se sentaban mi padre y mi hermana y se perdió el control.

Acabamos todos en el hospital… pero cuando desperté no había nadie a mi lado, traté de gritar o algo pero no podía… me dolía terriblemente la garganta… poco después llegó una enfermera que me vio pasando por allí y avisó al doctor. No me acuerdo cómo se llama.

Él me dijo que me tranquilizase, que pronto iría a un lugar mejor que un hospital. En aquel momento no entendí eso… hasta que me mandaron a un orfanato, donde conocí a una niña muy bonita de la que me enamoré en poco tiempo, no sé exactamente si era amistad de niños o realmente me enamoré de ella... la guardo en un rinconcito de mi corazón, y cada vez que pienso en ella – la última vez que la vi teníamos dieciocho años. – puedo seguir adelante.

En aquel accidente no solo perdí a mi familia, por si pareciera poco también perdí mi voz. Síp, tengo lo que serían las cuerdas vocales hechas una real mierda porque en algún momento de mi vida un tubo metálico las atravesó. Mi situación apestaba.

Pero entonces, descubrí que al no hablar, nadie me prestaba atención, por lo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que atender en clase. De ese modo perduré durante años y años, por los siglos de los siglos, hasta que gradué con matrícula de honor en Administración de Grandes Empresas. Así que mi situación académica no es mala en absoluto, puedo mantenerme solo.

De nuevo después de tres veces en toda la noche, estoy por levantarme e irme, cuando otra mujer se acerca a mí, de nuevo, sentándose en taburete de al lado. Miro de reojo a la que se me ha acercado antes y veo en ella una mirada furiosa. No entenderé nunca cuan posesivas pueden volverse las mujeres conmigo antes de descubrir que soy mudo.

Una vez que lo saben, se desvanecen como el polvo.

- Un vodka con hielo, por favor. – Abro los ojos. ¿Es una mujer pidiendo vodka con hielo? Que macho por su parte. – No te importa que me siente aquí, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza y me replanteo de nuevo la idea de irme. Tal vez pueda quedarme un poco más… no hay nadie esperándome en casa, de todos modos.

- Me llamo Zelda. – Saluda teniéndome la mano.

Levanto la mirada del baso para asentir o hacer algo para que comprenda que la he escuchado, pero lo único que puedo hacer es mirar la cara que se me ha puesto delante.

Hermosos ojos azules observan los míos, finas facciones adornándolos, una cabello rubio que me recuerda a el sol, parece que brille incluso en el ambiente en el que estamos. Hay algo que me gusta más de ella que de las demás, y es que sus ojos no intentan mostrar algo que no son. Sentimiento o formas que en realidad no tienen.

Asiento y acepto el apretón.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

Voy a intentar decírselo cuando me doy cuenta de que es inútil. Hasta qué punto estoy atontado…

Hago movimientos con las manos al barman para que me de un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel, que es lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio. Pero me parecía tan patético…

Cuando lo trae, asiento queriendo mostrar mi agradecimiento y miro de nuevo a Zelda, que me mira con una leve sonrisa y la noto algo intrigada por mis acciones. No la culpo.

- _Link_. – Escribo. – _Me llamo Link_.

- Vaya, - Dice algo escéptica. – es… una forma extraña de presentarse. – Me coge el bolígrafo de la mano y, cuando su piel roza la mía descubro de que sus manos son suaves comparadas con mi piel. - _¿Te gusta escribir?_

_- Sinceramente, no._

- Ah. Bien. – Dice riendo. – Curiosa manera de disgusto. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué estas escribiendo si te disgusta?

- _¿Tú por qué crees?_

- No lo sé… tal vez seas uno de esos muditos que siempre van con una ridícula mini pizarrita que se borra sola. – Se ríe como si fuese un chiste.

Vale, eso ha dolido, sobretodo porque tengo una de esas _ridículas mini pizarritas _guardada en un armario de mi casa.

- _Se ríe del dolor quien nunca ha sufrido una herida.*_

Me levanto, dejo el dinero exacto para lo que he tomado y me voy. Realmente ha sido mala idea salir esta noche.

Ahora estoy asustado. La furgoneta blanca delante de la puerta de mi casa me perturba. Mucho. Además del hecho de que últimamente, desde hace uno o dos meses, alguien está siguiéndome y observándome.

Lleva tres días ahí, el tiempo que llevo sin salir.

La basura se está comenzando a amontonar, llegó el momento.

Saldré a cruzar la calle para tirarla y volver a casa, aunque sean las once de la noche, como un hombre. Estoy siendo un paranoico y no tengo nada de que temer, nada me perturba, no hay nada de que temer… me lo repito una y otra y otra vez mientras cruzo la calle y paso al lado de la furgoneta blanca.

No me siento del todo tranquilo hasta que la basura está en el contenedor y yo ya puedo volver a casa.

Oigo un ruido y no grito porque soy mudo, pero me asusto realmente. De la furgoneta salen dos brazos que me arrastran hacia adentro, con un pañuelo tapándome la nariz y la boca que huele raro.

Y me entran unas ganas irremediables de dormir.

Me despierto y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, intento restregarme los ojos pero algo me lo impide, algo me impide mover los brazos.

Miro hacia arriba y veo algo plateado rodear mis muñecas, cuando me doy cuenta de la suavidad debajo de mí.

La idea de que me han secuestrado y estoy atado a una cama me golpea. ¿Quién podría secuestrar a un angelito inocente como yo? Yo no he hecho nada, así que no tengo ni idea de qué demonios está pasando.

- Veo que ya despertaste. – Dice una voz que me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién. – Tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

La propietaria de esa voz se acerca por el cabezal de la cama, que al ser sólido no puedo ver, así que sencillamente, espero a que se acerque para ver el rostro de mi secuestrador. Pero no me da tiempo, unas manos suaves me ponen una venda en los ojos.

¿Qué mierda está pasando?

- No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que guardas tu voz para ti solo… - ¿Eso ha sido un ronroneo? – eres un egoísta.

Si hubiera tenido voz, me hubiera reído. Así que sencillamente me quedo quieto, todos mis músculos en tensión.

- ¿No dices nada? – Esta mujer está loca… no sé quién es, pero está loca. - ¿Sabes por qué te he traído? – Niego con la cabeza, apretando los dientes. – Quiero ser la única que escuche tu voz… porque nadie la ha escuchado, ¿no? – Frunciendo el ceño niego rápida y frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Bien… eso está bien…

Noto que la cama se hunde un poco al lado mío y puedo ver por un rabillo de la cinta una rodilla que parece suave. Dejo de preocuparme por eso cuando noto que una mano se hunde un poco dentro de mi camisa de pijama, acariciando mi estómago. Me tenso involuntariamente.

- ¿Vas a hablar? – Me pregunta.

Si hubiera tenido voz, de mis labios abría salido un gemido derrotado.

- ¿No? – Sube la mano rápidamente rozando mi piel, y le da un pequeño golpe a uno de mis pezones. Cuando la única reacción que obtiene de mí es un leve respingón, ella gruñe.

Noto el peso sobre la cama cambiar de nuevo, y la suave mano me quita la venda que minutos antes me había puesto…

Zelda, la chica que conocí hace tres meses en el bar Rainbows, la maldita chica que no me he sacado de mi maldita cabeza. Abro los ojos e intento gritarle mil y un insultos, pero… odio ser mudo más que nunca.

Se inclina hacia adelante y me susurra que hable algo, pero de mi garganta no puede salir nada y no puedo decírselo, así que intento señalar con las manos atadas y la cabeza un pequeño bloc de notas encima de la mesilla, al lado de la lámpara.

Ella parece, comprender, porque lo trae y luego me mira, como si esperara que le dijera qué hacer con eso. Maldita ignorancia.

Intento señalar mis manos con la cabeza y ella mira mis manos, comprendiendo que lo que quiero es que me desate de la cama. Estoy comenzando a frustrarme, si hubiese podido hablar, no hubiera pasado toda esta porquería. Mi frustración aumenta cuando la chica comienza a negar con la cabeza. Me tranquilizo cuando se acerca a las esposas e introduce la llave, pero no la gira.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita mujer loca y mi deseo por ella! La miro a los ojos y le suplico con la mirada que me desate, y por el bien de ambos parece entenderlo. Finalmente tengo mis manos libres, suspiro con una sonrisa. Me siento en la cama extrañamente tranquilo.

Cojo la libretita.

Cojo el bolígrafo.

Comienzo a escribir.

- _¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA! POR QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES QUE SECUESTRARME Y ATARME A UNA MALDITRA CAMA!_ – Frunzo el ceño y medio rezo por que entienda que estoy "gritando" y realmente cabreado.

- Si no te conociera, diría que estás enfadado.

- _NO me conoces._

Frunce el ceño y me mira, pareciendo que intenta recordar algo. Luego niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí.

Y me besa, mordiendo mis labios con pasión.

Cuando se me pasa el shock, la separo de mí y la miro, intentando descifrar por qué acaba de hacer eso. La miro a los ojos y veo lujuria en esos ojos azules. No me aguanto el tiempo suficiente para decirle algo y la beso, labios dulces y apetitosos. Pongo mis manos en su nuca, oprimiéndola a mí.

Nos separamos para respirar y nos miramos, apoyando mi frente en la suya. Me separo y apoyo mi espalda en el cabezal, suspirando y oprimiéndome los ojos. No sé por qué he hecho eso y tampoco me importa. Cojo el bolígrafo y escribo en el bloc blanco de nuevo.

- _No creo que me escuches hablar alguna vez, soy mudo_. – Se lo doy para leerlo y cuando frunce el ceño en disculpa continúo escribiendo. – _Y sí, tengo una de esas ridículas mini pizarritas._

- Vaya, lo siento…

Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa, intentando darme a entender que está siendo disculpada.

Miro a los lados y veo fotografías de ella con tres personas más, dos que son más mayores y otra de su edad, un chico rubio de ojos azules. Entonces me fijo más en ella, en sus ojos, y me doy cuenta de que me suenan mucho de algo, aunque no sé de qué.

- Ah… - Suspira. - ¿Te gustan esas fotos? Son de mi familia. – Alzo una ceja. – Sip, mi familia murió hace años en un accidente de tráfico…

La miro escéptico. No puede ser.

No puede ser que ella sea mi hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta mientras me levanto y salgo corriendo.

No sé dónde estoy, pero puedo preguntar para poder llegar a casa… y olvidarme de esos labios para siempre.

Me tiro sobre la cama y suspiro, cerrando suavemente los ojos, deseando que mi corazón deje de latir.

Acabo de volver a casa desde el trabajo, hoy viernes, y me he acordado de que me encontré con Zelda de nuevo, después de tres meses sin verla. Fue un golpe duro, verla allí, comprando unos cartones de leche…

Pero de eso ya hace otras dos semanas y creo que ya estoy "curado". Porque estaba enfermo. Porque en cierta manera me gustó estar con ella, besarla… ¡No! ¡Es mi hermana, maldita sea!

No, me corrijo, es ella la enferma. No sé cómo diablos ha descubierto mi número de teléfono y de casa, pero lo ha hecho. Por supuesto no contesto ni nada parecido, pero me da un poco de impresión la personalidad de esta chica. Cuando estaba en aquella cama atado, parecía que, en sus ojos, tuviese la intención de violarme allí mismo.

Niego con la cabeza, riendo suavemente. A veces puedo realmente ser un paranoico.

Pican a la puerta y me obligo a levantarme, soltando un ronco suspiro. No me asomo por el agujerillo, no hace falta. Llevo mi súper-pijama azul de rayitas blancas y unas zapatillas de piel con goofy sobresaliendo en la puntita.

Abro la puerta y no me da tiempo a saludar cuando alguien me empuja hacia dentro y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Ese alguien me tira al suelo y me tapa los ojos muy fuertemente. Intento sacarme las manos de los ojos pero noto una rodilla que se sitúa entre mis piernas, rozando mi entrepierna.

De mi garganta sale un gruñido suave y pierdo la fuerza en mis manos. No sé si desgraciadamente o de lo contrario, pero aquel cuerpo que se ha estirado encima de mí se separa y se levanta, yo aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando fuertemente por el susto y el roce.

- No está mal… - Reconozco esa voz. – he decidido que si no puedo escuchar tu voz, haré que de tu garganta salgan esos gruñidos.

Abro los ojos y la miro con el ceño fruncido, causándome arcadas el hecho de que sea una verdad el hecho de que _mi hermana _me parece atractiva sexualmente ablando. Me apoyo sobre el codo y me tapo la boca, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta agarrándome del hombro y girándome hacia ella. - ¿Estás bien?

Cojo la libreta que me ofrece, sintiendo un poco, solo un poco mejor al saber que se ha acordado de mi discapacidad y me hace creer que no le molesta

- _Que si estoy bien… que si estoy bien… maldita sea. ¡No! ¡No estoy bien!_

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

- _No… es solo que… nada._ – Espero para serenarme y continúo escribiendo. – _Vete, por favor._

- No. – Cuando la miro escéptico continúa hablando. – crees que soy tu hermana, ¿verdad? – Abro los ojos y parece comprender que no sé cómo ella lo sabe. No sé si me explico. – Ah… amigo mío, no soy tu hermana, da la casualidad que a mí me adoptó una familia que tenía un hijo ya. Eres un tonto.

- _¿Eso… qué quiere decir?_

- Que yo no soy tu hermana… pero sí que me conocías de antes. – Cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Abro los ojos.

Abro la boca.

¿Es… ella?

¿¡LA CARA-CABALLO!?

- _Entonces… no eres mi hermana._

- Nop.

_- Eres la chica que me gustaba del orfanato…_

- Emmm…

Cojo el folio y lo arranco, lo arrugo y lo rompo. Y todo en menos de cinco segundos. Mis mejillas se tornan de un tono rojizo, cierro los ojos y me levanto, corro hacia mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Mi corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

Dándome cuenta de que soy _feliz _de que ella no sea mi hermana… nervioso al darme cuenta de que, a pesar de haber pasado nueve años, aun me sigue gustando en un tema más que físico… aunque no estaba tan loca la última vez que le puse el ojo encima. Ni tampoco era tan atractiva.

- ¡Ey! – Dice detrás de la puerta. - ¿Estás bien? - Minutos después me levanto y le abro la puerta, cabizbajo y sonrojado. – Ya veo que sí… no tienes por qué avergonzarte. En serio… tú también me gustabas, pero yo era muy fea y seguro que se reían MÁS de ti… - Cuando le envío una mirada en desacuerdo continúa. – pero ahora soy sexy. Así que no pasa nada si te lo digo… - Se acerca a mí y me abraza por el cuello, poniendo su boca en mi lóbulo. Lo muerde suavemente y susurra. – Te quise, aun te quiero, y esta vez no voy a dejarte marchar…

Se separa de mí y me besa los labios, acercando su cuerpo al mío. Noto mi erección tensar mis pantalones, pero no sé qué hacer. ¡Diablos! Se separa de mí y noto la pérdida de su calor, cuando me sonríe y acerca una mano al bulto en mi pijama. Gruño suavemente y me muevo contra ella.

Me sonrojo y me siento ridículo.

- Tranquilo… - Susurra en mi oreja de nuevo. – no te avergüences.

Me empuja y caigo a la cama, que chirría como cuando ella se sube como una gata sobre mi regazo. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a besarme, me hace volver a sentir esa sensación de que todo el mundo a mi alrededor se está desmoronando, y que la única forma de sobrevivir es aferrarme a ella.

Así que me aferro a ella, sí…

Se separa de mí y comienza a besarme el cuello a medida que desabotona mi camisa de pijama, mientras intento acariciar su espalda por dentro de su camisa. Cuando ella ya ha desabotonado mi pijama, yo me he topado con un obstáculo importante: la hebilla del sujetador. El enemigo de todo macho cabrío del norte.

Ella comienza a bajar a mi torso, sin darme tiempo a investigar cómo se quita esa prenda. Deja un caminito de besos húmedos que me hacen estremecer, más aun cuando besa aquella parte sensible en mi pecho. Sus manos bajan, mientras se entretiene con mi oscuro botón, hasta las caderas, donde comienza a quitarme el pantalón junto a la ropa interior.

Con las manos al lado de mi cabeza, desnudo y con una mirada azul chequeándome, mis mejillas vuelven a volverse de un tono rosado. Ella me sonríe y vuelve a besarme los labios, acariciando mi pecho suavemente, pasando casualmente sobre mis botones.

Después de jugar un rato con mis respingos, se levanta y se desviste, y queda desnuda delante de mí. Sonrío. Estoy seguro de que nunca veré una mujer más hermosa que ella… tampoco quiero buscar.

La cojo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, besándola de nuevo, posándola debajo de mí. Nos separamos y sonreímos, situándome mejor entre sus suaves muslos. Me sitúo en su entrada, gimiendo cuando noto la humedad en la punta de mi erección. Tengo que concentrarme para no terminar y ya está, quero durar más, así que comienzo a besar sus senos, notando cómo se arquea y gime mi nombre.

Me separo y la miro a los ojos, me siento dudoso de mis sentimientos. Estuve enamorado de ella, creo que aun lo estoy, pero… no sé si eso va más allá.

- Vamos… - Susurra Zelda, acariciando mis mejillas. – hazlo ya, no puedo esperar…

Haciendo caso a su mandato, entro de golpe, escuchando un grito de su parte. Pero no parecía del todo placentero, tanto como mi gruñido que sí lo era. Estoy por separarme de ella cuando sus piernas me detienen y me mantienen en el sitio.

- No… es-estoy bien… solo espera. – La miro queriendo saber qué le pasa y me contesta entrecortadamente. – Yo… tampoco había estado con nadie antes… -

La miro a los ojos, sorprendido. Una chica como ella podría haberlo hecho antes con cualquiera, así que… ¿por qué aun es virgen?

- Estaba… esperando. – Al principio me sorprende que sepa lo que estaba pensando, pero luego recuerdo que desde que era un crío ya lo hacía. – Por ti… y ahora estamos aquí… - Lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

No puedo culparla, lágrimas comienzan a asomarse en mis ojos también. Pero evito soltarlas, me concentro más en besar las suyas, depositando palabras silenciosas en cada beso.

Palabras de _amor_.

Aquellas que nunca podrá escuchar salir de mi garganta.

Aquellas que le demostraré siempre que pueda. Siempre que no pueda.

_Siempre._

- Mu-Muévete… estoy bien…

Abrazándola, comienzo a salir suavemente, notando la fricción de mi sexo contra el suyo, gruñendo suavemente. Noto su respiración en mi hombro mientras yo respiro en el suyo, sus brazos y piernas rodeándome, abrazándome, mientras yo continúo con mis envites, lentos y suaves, disfrutando de la suavidad de su cuerpo.

- Ah… Link… más-más rápido… - Susurra entre gemidos.

Comienzo a moverme más deprisa, la fuerza de las embestidas aumentando junto con la velocidad. Debajo de mí, la escucho gemir y retorcerse. Sus brazos se han separado de mi y ahora arrugan la sábana, su espalda arqueada contra mí.

- ¡Link! ¡Oh, sí!

Ojalá yo también pudiera decirle, gritarle el placer que me da su cuerpo, sudoroso contra el mío. Así que intento demostrárselo besándola, introduciendo mi lengua en ella para jugar mientras el ritmo de mis embestidas aumenta.

Ella me devuelve el beso, cogiéndome de la nuca para acercarme más a ella. Mi corazón palpita muy deprisa, y siento que ya voy a terminar. Y por las contracciones contra mi virilidad, espero que ella también lo esté.

Un increíble placer se apodera de los dos, mientras ella grita y gime, yo gruño y me quedo quieto, dentro de ella, de su suavidad y calor.

Cuando todo termina, caigo encima de ella, con una increíble dificultad para respirar. Lo mismo que ella, por lo que noto en mi hombro. Con esfuerzo me salgo de encima de ella y me tumbo a su lado, abrazándola. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Ha sido genial, ¿no lo crees?

Asiento con la cabeza, abrazándola más fuerte, sin poder estar más de acuerdo. La suavidad de su cuerpo me hace estar a gusto, a pesar de que un peso está haciendo dormir mi brazo, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

- He estado esperando por ti… sabía que algún día pasaría esto. – Susurra. – Por eso he estado evitando que se te acercasen chicas.

Me levanto de golpe y la miro asustado, con los ojos abiertos. ¿Ha estado siguiéndome desde que nos separamos?

…

…

…

…

No creo que pueda amarla más fuerte a pesar de su locura.

**(mini) EPÍLOGO**

- ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ...

Doy un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, haciéndole ver que quiero que se detenga. Suspiro.

Acaricio mi nuca, algo sudada, sin saber qué hacer. La miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta, de nuevo, que no puedo negar nada de lo que me pida. Vuelvo a suspirar.

Me acerco al armario y saco lo que me ha estado pidiendo toda la mañana, y le escribo:

- _¿Estarás contenta?_

Cuando ella asiente, vuelvo a suspirar.

Pongo mis dedos en el interruptor de al lado y lo arrastro hasta la otra punta del aparato y lo dejo ir.

A medida que sube solo, la mini pizarrita se va borrando lentamente...

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>* Es una frase del libro Hamlet, de William Shakspeare. (Creo que se escribe así :S)<p>

¿Veis? Al final acaba bieeen! Todo perfecto para mí, me ha gustado como ha quedado. ¿Y a vosotros?

¡Dejen reviews!

Gracias a YUKIECLAIR, BlueCat-DeathDestiny, MVMM y a todos los demás por comentar y que hayan leído esta historia y le haya gustado.

PD: A YUKIECLAIR va dedicado el epílogo, que me ha seguido desde el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, y me ayudó a continuar al igual que Kanda cuando Casuelita me envió aquellos mensajes, que me deprimí mucho ^^

PD 2: Necesito que me digáis si queréis más historias donde el lemon sea lo fuerte o queréis que escriba una historia de suspense, donde también habrá lemon, por supuesto, pero no será el tema principal. Se centrará más en un complicado y triste romance. Es una historia más larga. ^^ Hacédmelo saber, vale?


End file.
